Juegos de Conquista
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Lo escuchó y no pudo retribuir a eso. Negó y sus ojos solo pudieron posar en la melena de su mejor amigo... ¡esto tenía que ser solo un error! ¡Kaiba había malinterpretado todo! —Seto y Ryou.
1. Introducción

**Notas:** Universo Alternativo. No tiene nada que ver con la serie. Esto es solo una introducción, en el siguiente capítulo todo será aclarada. OOC en los personajes, pero conforme se vaya desarrollando se verá porque el OOC. Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**JUEGOS DE CONQUISTA **

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

—_Un comentario importante y personal…_

Al escuchar esa voz, tan grave y segura no dando ninguna replica a alguno de los estudiantes, todos los compañeros que se encontraban en el aula dejaron lo que sea que estaban haciendo para ver a la parte superior derecha del salón. Donde se encontraba el parlante y donde salía la voz de uno de sus compañeros del aula.

Malik levantó la mirada, aunque tenía sueño y había ido a clases solo para dormir porque su hermana no le permite quedarse en casa, todo eso se olvidó cuando escuchó perfectamente la voz de uno de los personajes más arrogantes de toda el aula, sin duda Kaiba Seto.

Algunos murmuraron y Seto siguió hablando.

—_Esto es una declaración para la persona que amo. _

Más de uno se sorprendió y las chicas que había en el lugar no pudieron evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa ante esa repentina forma de declaración, tan romántica a gusto de ellas.

Ryou sonrió contento sin poder evitar ver a uno de sus mejores amigos que se encontraba justo en frente de él, sorprendido y algo sonrojado en ese momento, Ryou no pudo evitar acercarse a él y palmear su espalda quizás otorgando algo de ánimos.

—¡No es genial! —expresó alegre, porque por fin el amor de su amigo había sido correspondido. Yuugi asintió sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba desorientado. Ryou rió un poco ante eso, y solo pudo escuchar el gran bostezo que había pegado su amigo Malik, todavía perezoso ante el día escolar.

—_Ryou Bakura, me_ _gustas… salgamos juntos. _

Los ojos y el temblor que apareció en su mano fueron suficientes para quitar la mano en la espalda que hasta ese momento reposaban en su amigo Yuugi, no pudo evitar sentir confusión ante esa broma de mal gusto que de seguro estaba haciendo Kaiba, había escuchado mal. Giró el rostro y todos sus compañeros se encontraban viéndolo con algo de satisfacción en sus miradas, alegres y contentos de seguro por él. Vio a su derecha y la mirada morada, penetrante y llena de confianza que le otorgaba su amigo Yami le hizo saber que eso no era ninguna broma, más aún el levantamiento de pulgar que le había hecho el mismo.

Negó y solo en ese momento se percató de la presencia de su amigo Yuugi que ahora se encontraba con la vista gacha y el ligero temblor de sus manos.

—"Esto es una broma" —pensó desorientado —"Y una muy mala" —No podía ser cierto… ¡Kaiba había malinterpretado todo!

**-**

**-**

**CONTINUA**

**-**


	2. I

**Notas:** Igual que en el principio, Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece y es de sus respectivos autores. Desde aquí el fic se remota al pasado, días antes de esa declaración y así entender lo que ha sucedido en la introducción.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**JUEGOS DE CONQUISTA **

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos. Se hubiera sentido aún más nervioso sino supiera que su hermano se encontraba en el mismo sitio que él y además de todo eso, dos de sus amigos se encontrarían con él ahí también, aunque fue difícil dejar a su amiga Anzu y sus otros dos mejores amigos Katsuya y Honda. Yuugi aún así sonrió feliz y respiró con energía el nuevo aire de esa ciudad que aunque no fuera suya, lo sería de ahora en adelante.

—¡Yuugi! —el grito fuerte y alegre hicieron que él sonriera, sus amigos lo habían ido a ver al aeropuerto y pudo observa con alegría la mata larga y blanca de uno de ellos, desde hace tanto que no lo veía.

—¡Ryou! —no ocultó su alegría, y detrás de su amigo estaba Malik y su hermano mayor Yami. Este si sería un buen cambio, en ocasiones es bueno empezar de nuevo.

-

-

Kaiba Seto era un joven que, a su corta edad, se lo podía considerar como todo un hombre de negocios: responsable, serio, inquebrantable y sobre todo… muy arrogante. Cualidades que hacían no olvidarlo nunca, ya sea por la buena experiencia de tener negocios con él o la mala experiencia por cruzarse en su camino y toparse con su gélida mirada. Y aún así pocas personas se le acercaban, y los que lo hacían era porque tenían el suficiente coraje para eso.

—Que tal Kaiba ¿dispuesto a otro jueguito de esos? —Y una de esas personas era Motou Yami. Un chico no muy alto, pero con un carácter que no solo infundía respeto a sus amigos y miedo ante sus enemigos, sino también confianza y en el fondo amabilidad. Solo con las personas que le interesaban. Así que, su porte, no tenía nada que ver con lo que él era. Yami sonrió de lado con esa confianza y casi arrogancia característica que tenía, mientras sus manos eran guardadas en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón.

Solo recibió una mirada superior por parte del más alto mientras este se daba media vuelta y lo dejaba de lado.

—Otro día Motou, ahora no tengo ánimos de dejarte en ridículo —aunque supiera que era lo contrario. Yami solo rió divertido ante eso. Porque en el fondo y muy en el fondo los dos eran amigos y lo que más reinaba entre ellos era el respeto… rivalidad y respeto.

-

-

Ruido alegre y divertido, risas de fondo y el movimiento constante de las bancas, juntos con los gritos y alguna que otra bola de papel tirada al aire en todo el sitio. Se encontraba en uno de los salones de clases, en una de las tantas escuelas que había en la ciudad de Tokio y suspiró después de eso.

—¿Te ha gustado la escuela, Yuugi? —la sonrisa amable se presentó en el rostro canela, el más bajó sonrió y asintió a la pregunta que su amigo Malik le estaba haciendo. Su primer día y como siempre se sentía nervioso.

—No le pegues tus mañas, por favor —pidió y después sonrió ante el rostro fingido y poco amigable que había puesto Malik ante el comentario de Ryou, el chico albino tan solo sonrió y le tiró un pequeño paquete con varios libros. Yuugi vio asombrado el tremendo bulto.

—¿Qué es?

—Tienes dos meses de retraso —le dijo, acercándose al pupitre de su bajo amigo y sonrió —, tienes que ponerte al día. Estos son mis cuadernos y Yami traerá tus libros, fue a comprarlos a la dirección —otra vez sonrió pero esta ocasión con mucha tranquilidad, Yuugi lo vio como si fuera un extraterrestre al percatarse de la cantidad de material que tenía que copiar, estudiar y quien sabe que más. Suspiró arrepentido en ese momento y cambiarse de instituto tan repentinamente.

—¡Ryou! Ni llega y ya lo estás atormentando con todo —Malik casi lo regaño pero después negó y rió. Su amigo no cambiaría y Ryou solo pudo revolver de manera amigable los cabellos tricolores de Yuugi, para que se animara un poco.

—Vamos, no es mucha materia.

—Claro, y lo que tengo al frente mío es solo una ilusión —suspiró resignado, afortunadamente su hermano lo ayudaría.

Todos los compañeros que se encontraban afuera de aula llegaron corriendo al salón, afortunadamente su hermano también ingresó en ese momento. El maestro ingresó después de eso y cerró la puerta, clara muestra del nadie-más-ingresa.

—Bien, buenos días. Ahora abran sus libros de matemáticas en la página cincuenta y siete —copio la cifra en el pizarrón y después vio al frente a todos sus alumnos, se percató del nuevo chico y suspiró olvidando que había alguien a quien presentar —. Además el día de hoy un nuevo alumno se incorpora con nosotros, pase adelante y preséntese —Yuugi así lo hizo, nervioso e inevitablemente tragó saliva. Al estar al frente vio la cara de cada uno de sus compañeros y el aula se le hizo completamente grande y larga.

—Se parece a ti —Kaiba vio al frente solo por un momento para después ver los ejercicios que había en la página del libro antes mencionado por el maestro. Yami sonrió después de eso.

—Claro, es el hermano menor de quien te patea el trasero todos los días —y la inevitable mirada de reproche se posó en él y aún así Yami solo sonrió socarrón con eso. Vio como su hermano estaba nervioso y suspiró, Yuugi no cambiaba y solo se pudo recostar en una de sus manos, esperando que la hora se terminara rápido.

-

-

—Bien, bien. Lo mejor será… estirarnos —había dicho la última frase mientras hacía lo dicho. Malik se arqueó para atrás para no sufrir alguna fractura por los futuros deportes que estaban por hacer. La clase de educación física estaba a punto de empezar.

El grito de una de las chicas del salón se escuchó alto y claro. Y todo el mundo se aglomeró en el patio… otra batalla estaba por empezar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Yuugi preguntó curioso y se acercó en donde estaba todos los compañeros de aula. Se sorprendió y exclamó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver a su hermano con un uniforme distinto al que cargaban ellos en ese momento, mientras se movía de un lado para el otro. Estaba jugando tenis y lo hacía muy bien.

—Estos no aprenden.

—¿Estos? —El chico no entendió la exclamación de frustración de Malik y Ryou sonrió en ese momento.

—Motou Yami y Kaiba Seto los rivales y no solo en el salón, sino también de todo el instituto. Tienen las mejores notas de todos y sobresalen en los deportes, aunque Yami ha ganado más que Kaiba, Kaiba tiene mejores habilidades en otras cosas que tu hermano, aunque los negocios no cuentan mucho en un instituto —Ryou rió un poco ante su comentario —. Lo malo es que tu hermano aunque sea inteligente es un busca pleitos y por eso su conducta no es muy buena, aparte de eso Kaiba cuando le da la gana falta al instituto por esa razón, aunque el aprovechamiento sea bueno su conducta no lo es tanto. Siempre compiten, en lo que sea, desde que ingresaron al colegio lo hacen. Aunque creo que Yami lo hace por diversión, al principio Kaiba lo hacía por orgullo pero creo que ya se acostumbró. De seguro lo hacen para pasar el tiempo.

—Y ver quien es el mejor —suspiró Malik sin darle verdadera importancia a las competiciones de esos dos, lo veía como una perdida total de tiempo y de energía. Una chica gritó cuando Kaiba logró meter un punto a su favor y este sonreír arrogante y confiado, Yami pasó una exclamación de enojo en ese momento.

—…Kaiba Seto… —Yuugi no pudo evitar verlo y sin siquiera darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban rojas tan solo al observarlo. Ryou movió una de sus manos enfrente del pequeño chico pero este solo observaba intrigado al mayor. Le peñiscó la mejilla —¡Auch!

—Lo lamento, pero no me hacías caso —le reprochó y las mejillas del niño otra vez adquirieron ese color.

—¡Ese tipo es arrogante! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, si tu hermano lo hace es porque tiene los suficientes huevos como para hacerlo… o es verdaderamente estúpido, aunque creo que es lo primero —Malik llevó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, cansado de tanto espectáculo innecesario. Se movió para dejar la aglomeración que había en medio de la cancha.

—Pero si mi hermano se acerca a él, es por que no es tan malo ¿no te parece? —Quiso tratar de defenderlo, porque de alguna manera creía que no era una mala persona —¿Tú que me dices Ryou? —el peliblanco se señaló mientras Yuugi asentía para saber su respuesta. El chico cerró sus ojos pensando.

—Pues la verdad no me he puesto a pensar en eso. No he tratado de conocerlo a fondo así que no podría darte mi respuesta, aunque si tu hermano pasa tanto tiempo con él ha de ser porque no es tan malo como quiere aparentar —sonrió y Yuugi hizo lo mismo ante eso. Pensaba igual que Ryou, estaba seguro que él tenía algo bueno, lo presentía y su hermano mayor siempre le decía que él intuía bien el carácter de las personas. Bajó la cabeza y otra vez se sonrojó, ya lo había visto y no espero que pudiera estudiar en el mismo instituto que él… quizás fuera el destino.

—¡Empate! —se escuchó el grito de una chica… otra vez esos dos chicos quedaron iguales.

-

-

Solo con Yami y con nadie más. Kaiba Seto dirigía alguna que otra palabra solo a él ya sea en alguna hora de clase o al momento de competir. La mirada y la sonrisa arrogante que solo se la entregaba a Motou dando a entender que lo consideraba talvez no como un igual, pero si como un rival, porque al parecer solo los que estaban a su altura podían hacerlo… Yami era uno de esos y quizás el único. Y por esa razón, Motou Yuugi no podía acercarse a él en ningún momento… por que él no era igual a su hermano mayor.

Porque aunque Yuugi fuera mejor persona y tener cualidades humanas que quizás Yami no tuviera tanto… no tenía todo esa fuerza, energía y arrogancia que hacían falta para estar cerca de alguien como Kaiba. Yuugi suspiró algo deprimido, porque ya llevaba un mes en el instituto y ni siquiera un "Hola" podía decirle, porque lo intentó una vez y esa mirada fría hizo que su cuerpo se congelara.

—Yuugi ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —le preguntó preocupado, llevaba días que su amigo se encontraba así y Ryou pensó que todo eso se debería al cambio de ciudad, de escuela y hasta por sus amigos, pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo de esa manera que lo estaba preocupando. Yuugi negó y no pudo evitar suspirar en ese momento, Ryou le movió levemente el hombro y Yuugi salió de todo trance —Yuugi —repitió, para que confiara en él.

Yuugi vio los ojos grandes y cafés que tenía su amigo, junto con la sincera preocupación por estar de esa manera. Sonrió, aunque tristemente para que no se preocupara por gusto. Ya que estaba así por algo tonto.

—Me gusta alguien… pero sería imposible que él se fijara en mí —bajó su mirada y no pudo evitar juntar sus manos temblando entre ellas. Un leve gemido de dolor cruzó sus labios no audible y Ryou lo escuchó simplemente porque estaba cerca de su amigo.

—Yuugi… —expresó dolido en ese momento. El chico era buena persona, quizás la mejor que se haya topado en la vida y no era justo que estuviera así. Sonrió después de eso —No seas tonto amigo, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida ¿quién no se fijaría en ti? —le palmeó la espalda en son de apoyo. Estaba seguro de sus palabras, su amigo era una persona amable y buena, mostraba empatía por todos y era imposible, cuando lo conocías, no sentir la misma empatía por él. Yuugi negó en ese momento.

—…_Kaiba Seto_… —expresó y no escuchó sonido alguno de su albino compañero. No dijo nada, porque era seguro que su amigo pensara que se había vuelto loco.

—¡¿Él?! —si, de seguro pensó eso. Yuugi asintió en ese momento y se encogió de hombros sin saber que palabras le podría decir su amigo. Ryou tan solo rascó desorientado sus cabellos blancos, pensando, porque eso era lo más irreal que había escuchado. ¿Por qué justo se tenía que enamorar de alguien como él? Suspiró y siguió pensando… estaba seguro que tenía que ayudarlo con algo.

Porque aunque Yami sea lo más cercano que el castaño tenía como un amigo, sabía que Yuugi jamás le pediría ese tipo de favor a su hermano. El pequeño tampoco se le acercaría, porque ya había notado lo tímido que se pone cada vez que tiene al más alto alado suyo. La verdad es que Ryou ya lo había estado intuyendo… aunque escuchando la declaración por lo mismo labios de su amigo es diferente a solo imaginarlo.

Suspiró después de eso.

—¡No te preocupes Yuugi! —Le animó y sonrió, haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada —¡Yo haré que seas amigo de Kaiba!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú, Ryou? —dijo desorientado y sorprendido, ¿en serio su amigo haría algo como eso? Ryou tan solo le sonrió aún con esa esperanza reflejada en sus grandes ojos, asintió después de eso.

—¡Por supuesto! Ya verás como él se acercará a ti para poder hablarte —la determinación del peliblanco y la sonrisa tan confiada y llena de afirmación de su amigo hicieron a Yuugi sonreír en ese momento y asintió satisfecho. Por algún extraño motivo creía ciegamente en lo dicho por él, se sintió reconfortado en ese momento.

—Lo estaré esperando, Ryou —dijo alegre y el chico sonrió. Haría sea como sea que Kaiba se de cuenta de la presencia y de la amistad que le quiere ofrecer su amigo y lo primero será lo primero… tendría que él acercarse al mayor, una misión difícil pero quizás no imposible, ¿qué tan difícil sería acercarse a Kaiba Seto?... esperaba que no mucha.

-

-

**CONTINUA**

-

**Notas:** Bueno, desde el siguiente capítulo ya se empieza todo. Veremos más a los personajes principales: Seto K. y Ryou B., perdón por no colocarlos tanto esta vez pero necesitaba dejar planteado todo lo que irá pasando :)

-

Reviews??


End file.
